Pretty Bird, A Lullaby
by Poison'd
Summary: Corruptshipping one-shot. There comes a time when everyone finds their own lullaby to comfort them in this world. Why can't two tortured souls find theirs in one another? Thief Bakura x Priest Seth.


Such a lovely day in my neck of the woods when I get to spit out another corruptshipping fic. I just love this idea so much I had to put it into a fic. But all I own is that sweet, little idea and nothing more. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh! is my life blood. Does this mean Kazuki Takahashi in effect owns… me? I guess that wouldn't bug me much. Nice guy that he is.

Anyways, please be sweethearts and review. I'm nervous about how well this piece did. I loved the idea, but I feel as if it may have fallen short... Bummer.

* * *

**Pretty Bird, A Lullaby**

"You know they won't let you do this." The knife slid into his finger slightly due, in part, to his annoyance. Biting his lower lip he refrained from cussing out the lightly tanned man bound to the stone pillar. Frankly he was getting quite tired of this conversation.

"It's been three days, Priest," he responded, casually wiping the blood off the blade. He went back to cutting the apple with it afterwards, causing Seth to crinkle his nose in disgust. "I'm beginning to think no one's coming."

"They will." There was that unbendable faith again. "They need a better plan than walking into your trap."

"They'll do so anyways." Bakura stuck one apple piece in his mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully. He toyed with it in his mouth before neatly sucking the whole piece into his mouth. He began to chew slowly.

Seth watched him in hunger. True, he never had much time to eat when he had his duties to the Pharaoh to fulfill. Yet three days was even unnatural for him. He had never extended skipping meals past a day. A small growl rumbled in response to the soft crunch of the apple and Bakura looked toward his captive.

He swallowed the piece and laughed slightly, "Hungry?"

"N-No." Seth couldn't show weakness in front of the criminal, he just couldn't!

"Okay then." And Seth felt slightly disheartened. Bakura was right. Three days and no one cared to come after him, he only told himself they were thinking or he'd end up giving in to Bakura's overwhelming darkness.

The ropes fell loosely against his arms and Seth was startled out of his thoughts. A harsh hand grasped his wrist and pulled him to the stone tablet at the heart of the room. Bakura swung Seth around and forced him to sit down.

"If you bother running I will find you and slit your throat." There was no doubt in Seth's mind that Bakura meant that. "Here." Bakura extended a palm holding a few apple slices. Seth took them cautiously, not knowing whether he should fear some foul play or just eat. He quickly chose the latter and bit into the apple slice, enjoying the sweet liquid it exposed to his tongue.

Bakura watched Seth for awhile. He didn't need Seth to die on him, so of course he had to give him something to eat. The brunette chewed noisily; forgetting all manners so he could meet his desires. What was so fascinating about the boy anyways?

* * *

For days, Bakura had stalked Seth from the palace to the city to the temples— anywhere one could think of. He needed to know more about his prey. He didn't want to just pounce this time. Oh no, he wanted to _torture_ the soul before him. He wanted to see the soul depart from those sapphire eyes before he took the life. 

The first night Bakura sat at the foot of the Priest's bed as he went through a nightmare. Seth tossed back and forth in his blankets until his hand came free from the sheets. His body relaxed then and he went into a peaceful slumber. That's when Bakura found out about Seth's fear of bondage. And, as was only natural in his trade, an inane sense of curiosity poured inside him. _Why did the __"__mighty__"__ priest fear __bondage?_

However, morning came so he made it his mission to find out the next evening.

That day was when he found out about Seth's village and the tragedy of his mother. He was rather surprised. Bakura had always believed that power had been dropped into the priest's lap and he was now finding out otherwise. Seth walked the streets of his old village standing before what Bakura felt to be his old home. Bakura stood next to him; shielded by his spirit's special ability.

Seth looked as if he'd cry. He turned quickly and left without a word. Bakura felt the tear land on Diabound's hidden scales. Fighting down his memories of Kul Elna, Bakura followed Seth with a burning hatred rising in his heart— blinding him, choking him.

Seth had next gone to an area marked solely by a brick scrawled with a name. That's when Bakura had really found out about Seth's rise to power. The priest wept openly as he confessed what happened to his mother. And by the sound of it, Seth had done this a thousand times now. Apologizing for being stupid enough not to think of the consequences attached to rescuing the blue-eyed, white-skinned girl. Seth referred to her as 'Angel'. It made Bakura feel as if he wasn't supposed to be there and, in truth, he wasn't. But that never concerned him before.

Bakura followed Seth to the Nile where the Priest had chosen to gain composure of himself. However, Bakura realized a little too late that Seth meant to bath himself too. Oh well, there was no reason for him to lose his quarry.

That's when Bakura noticed the scars. Tiny, light scars embracing the flesh in there neat wounds. Bakura wasn't stupid enough to not know that those were self inflected. Some of the ones on his back weren't though, but seeing as Seth had been a slave Bakura wasn't surprised.

Seth pulled a knife from his belt and starred longingly at his wrists, but he still placed the knife on his inner arm. Bakura waited, watching, almost _CRAVING_ for the blood to pour. And he got his wish.

He watched the blood rise out of the gash and drip over the edge of the tan arms into the clear Nile water. Seth flipped afterwards and dragged his arms into the water far too quickly. Water back splashed into Bakura's face, leaving an annoyed, dripping thief. Washing his arms quickly, Seth replaced the golden band on his arm and redressed. He sped off to the palace and into his room, briefly acknowledging a greeting from the exiting Priestess of the Millenium Tauk.

Bakura watched Seth for a while, but he had a mission to accomplish. He reached his hands over the sleeping figure's wrists and bound them tightly in his hands. Seth lost it. He began to kick and scream, but Bakura knew no one would come for the priest when the Shadow Realm and him were his cries' only witnesses.

"What's the matter, Seth?" Bakura whispered dangerously, making sure his voice was not recognizable to the sleeping man.

"Let go!" Seth cried out.

"Or what?"

"I-I'll…" Seth paused, a brief look of terror crossing his features.

"Mother… leave her alone. LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S SICK!!!" Seth screeched in a voice laced with desperation.

"What did I do to you?"

"You know damn well what you did!" Seth shot back vehemently.

"Well, let me hear it again, Seth," Bakura hissed, "Or I'm going to hurt your mother." Seth froze under Bakura's tightened grasps.

"You," he choked, "You…"

"I," Bakura encouraged roughly.

"You raped me. You threatened to kill my mother so I let you rape me." Ah! So THAT was Seth's reason for hating bondage. He had to have been tied up when this happened. Bakura let go of his wrists and whispered, "Good boy."

Seth didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Originally, Bakura had only planned to be there watching Seth for three days. But days grew to weeks and weeks grew to months until he realized he had become horribly fascinated in the young man. Bakura kidnapped Seth the day he realized this. His plan was to kill him, but his goal to obtain the millennium items got in the way. So he transported Seth back to Kul Elna with him. 

And that's where they had been for three days together. Seth uncomfortable to sleep when bound to the stone pillar and Bakura a little less than satisfied with his new item. Bakura wanted so much more, but… he just didn't know what to do with the conflicting emotions. When one raises themselves in hatred and despair that's all they know… That was all he knew.

Seth looked up at him, but fought down the urge to ask for more. However, Bakura complied with the blue eyes staring up at him. Bakura sat down next to Seth and gave him another apple he had stolen that day.

"If you could be anything," Bakura asked as the sounds of unceremonious munching began again, "If you could be anything, what would it be?"

Seth looked at him puzzled. He studied Bakura's countenance before deciding it safe enough to answer the harmless question. "A bird." Seth responded without a second thought.

"A bird?" Bakura questioned.

"Yes. I could fly then. I could go anywhere without limitations."

"Ah." Bakura laid down and stared at the ceiling above him.

"How about you?" Seth asked casually, as if he was not captive and this was just a social gathering.

"Hm?" Bakura asked, turning his gaze to meet Seth's.

"What would you be?"

"A ghost." Bakura answered after some time. Waving his hand towards a fleeting figure, he finished, "I would be one with those around us right now." Seth watched a ghost roam dangerously close and shivered.

"So… you'd wish to be dead?"

"…I guess not." Bakura muttered. "I'm not sure then." He wanted this conversation to end now. He stood up restlessly and walked a bit away from Seth to the opening of the underground temple. He didn't need to check but he did so anyways.

"It's getting late." Turning to face Seth, he added, "Either you can stay there to sleep or I'm going to have to tie you up again."

Seth shook his head and Bakura couldn't help but notice his brown locks dance on his forehead. "I'll stay." And Bakura believed him.

Bakura walked over to Seth, who tensed up slightly in fear of being tied up again. The thief came to a full stop in front of Seth. "Good night then, pretty bird." Bakura whispered, tilting Seth's face up to his. He bent down and kissed the startled priest gently while reaching for the Millenium Rod. He turned and left briskly towards the exit.

"Bakura!" Seth called after him, but the thief climbed out of the temple and decided on guarding the entrance that night. Seth placed his hand on his mouth. "Pretty bird…" Seth repeated to the enveloping darkness.


End file.
